A pallet jack is a basic form of a forklift utilized to lift and maneuver pallets of heavy components and products typically used in a manufacturing setting. A typical pallet jack includes two forks protruding out of an A-Frame onto which a pallet rests, where a movement of the pallet jack is dictated by one or more steerable wheels mechanically coupled to the A-Frame and a steering mechanism. Pallets being maneuvered by the pallet jack are prone to tipping due to a high center of gravity and load imbalance. For example, if an operator turns the pallet jack quickly, the momentum of the heavy components and products on the pallet can cause both the pallet and pallet jack to tip over.